Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 15
Transcripts *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Sheriff, I can see your dwelling from here. You're almost home. *Gus/Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien: Nirvana is coming. The mystic portal awaits. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Will you be quiet? You guys don't get it, do you? Once we go into Snotty's house, we won't be coming out! *Alpha/Scud: (Barking) *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Whoa, Alpha! Hey, boy! Sit! Good boy. Hey, I got something for you, boy. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Freeze! *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Ready, set, now! Coraline! Hey, Coraline! *(Images of Coraline holding a Pinkie Pie toy) *Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: What? *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Did I get my package in the mail? *Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: I don't know. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: What do you mean, you don't know? *Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: I don't know! *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Oh, no, Coraline! *Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: What? *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Look-- Pinkie Pie! *Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: Hey! *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: She's sick! *Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: No, she's not! *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: I'll have to perform one of my operations. *Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: No! *Timmy Turner/Woody: Not Snotty's room. Not there. *Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: No! Snotty, give her back! Snotty! *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Oh, no! *Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: Mom! *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: We have a sick patient here, Nurse. Prepare the O.R., stat! Patient is prepped. No one's ever attempted a double bypass... brain transplant before. Now for the tricky part. Pliers! *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Doctor, you've done it! Coraline! *(Images of Pinkie pie is kyle boov.png) *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Pinkie Pie's all better now. *Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: (Screaming) Mom! Mom! *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: She's lying! Whatever she says, it's not true! *Timmy Turner/Woody: Uh... We are gonna die. I'm outta here! Locked! There's gotta be another way outta here. Uh, Jimmy, was that you? *Pikachu/Baby Face: Pikachu. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Hey, hi there, little fella. Come out here. Do you know a way outta here? *Pikachu/Baby Face: (Angrily) *Timmy Turner/Woody: (Gasps) *Bing Bong/Jingle Joe: Hello. Where do you come from? *Timmy Turner/Woody: (Yelling) Ji-Jim-Jimm-Jimmy! *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: They're cannibals. *Timmy Turner/Woody: (Gasps) *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Mayday, mayday. Come in, Star Command. Send reinforcements. Star Command, do you copy? I've set my laser from stun to kill. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Ah, great, great. Yeah, and if anyone attacks us, we can blink 'em to death. *SpongeBob/Rex: Hey, you guys, I think I found him. Jimmy, is that you? Whiskers, will you get out of here! You're interfering with a search and rescue! *Sparky/Slinky Dog: Look! They're home. *Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Mom, have you seen Timmyy? *Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: Where was the last place you left him? *Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Right here in the van. *Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: I'm sure he's there. You're just not looking hard enough. *Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: He's not here, Mom. Timmy's gone! *Tootie/Bo Peep: (Gasps) Timmy's gone? *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: Yeah, boy, the weasel ran away. *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: Huh? Huh? I told you he was guilty. *SpongeBob/Rex: Who would've thought he was capable of such atrocities? *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: Oh, Sparky, I hope he's okay. Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Fairly OddParents (2001) *Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2002) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *VeggieTales (1993) *Bee Movie (2007) *Barnyard (2006) *Back at the Barnyard (2007) *Coraline (2009) *Up (2009) *Inside Out (2015) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Pokémon (1997) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Turbo (2013) *Wander Over Yonder (2013) *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (2010) *Home (2015) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Aladdin (1992) *Wabbit (2015) Gallery Coraline holding pinkie pie.png Pinkie pie is kyle boov.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts